


another word for victory

by CypressSunn



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: 100 words, Drabble, Gen, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28268157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CypressSunn/pseuds/CypressSunn
Summary: He likes the pound of war drums, woven tapestries, and how the heavens spill open to cleanse the earth.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	another word for victory

Lykon likes honeyed wine and hunting dogs that heel at command. He likes the pound of war drums, woven tapestries, and how the heavens spill open to cleanse the earth. Likes the ripe days of summer, dancing amongst the fireflies, and heavy meat stews in an empty belly. Likes the striking of flint and the sing of an edge to a whetstone. The laughter of children, winsome women, men with strong backs and handsome shoulders. The graceful arch of a spear in flight. A friend at his back in battle. The turn of this everlasting earth. Fleeting moments of joy.


End file.
